Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the very first chapter of the story Operation: Johto. It first premiered on March 8, 2009 Main Story ~Prologue~ On another planet where Pokémon roam free and wild, but a select few of them are caught and trained by Pokemon trainers, a Pokémon trainers dream is to become Pokémon Masters. Nobody truly knows how you become a Pokémon master, or even what they do, they just know they want to be one. ~Present day~ Josh a 10-Year old boy and the greatest scientific mind on the face of the planet. Everyone respects him for creating the devices that we all use in our everyday lives. But he now is starting his journey to become a Pokémon master. The story starts as he is walking down the road to Professor Elm’s laboratory. As soon as he walked in the door, he noticed nobody was to be seen. “Hello? Anyone here?” Josh yelled as he walked around looking for anyone that may work for professor Elm. As soon as he sat down in professor Elm’s chair, two men ran in the door and quickly closed it and held it closed, while something on the other side of the door tried to break its way in. “Whoa! What happened to you two?” Josh asked as the two revealed to be assistants to professor Elm. “Ohh, we were up in a tree studying an Aggron, and then this guy right here knocks a Seedot out of the tree, which landed on the Aggron we were studying.” The first assistant explained as there were more slams on the door almost to breaking point. “Hey. At least we know Aggron don’t like to be woken up by a Seedot.” “Aggron don’t like to be woken up at all.” Josh told them in a smart Alec tone. “And I think you two are going to die.” “Why do you think that?” the second assistant asked as the Aggron roared. Josh then started counting down from 10 and got out of the path of the soon to be charging Aggron. Seeing him move the two assistants got the hint and got out of the way. “3… 2… 1… Gone.” Josh said as the Aggron busted through the door, the assistant not wanting to get murdered ran out the door without it noticing. “Hmmm… Nice one Aggron.” A voice said from the doorway. The voice then reviled itself to be Professor Elm. “Hey josh, I didn’t know you were here already.” Professor Elm then walked to his desk and took off his hat and coat. “Yeah I wanted a head start.” Josh admitted as Professor Elm walked over to the three cases that held three Poké Balls. “You wanted a rare Pokémon; I got you a rare Pokémon.” Professor Elm told him happily. “A Totodile.” “Really? Cool thanks.” Josh thanked as Professor Elm opened the case to get a poke ball that had a water symbol on it. Professor Elm then gave him the Pokemon and Josh quickly sent it out to reveal the blue crocodile Pokemon. “Here you go.” Josh said as he took out a strange looking device that was a circular shape that was attached to a blue band, and put it around the Totodile’s stomach. The Totodile examined it and then gave Josh a confused look, as well did Professor Elm. “What is this thing?” The Totodile asked in a human voice. Professor Elm then gave them a “What the Hell” look and then fainted. “Whoa did I just talk in English?” “Yep that’s what that does.” Josh told him as he got off the ground. “Really? That’s so awesome I’ve always wanted to talk like a human.” The Totodile said as they walked out the door. “do you have an actual name?” Josh asked as Totodile trotted along. “Yes I do actually… Croca, but my full name is Croca Dile.” Croca told him happily. “I get it.” Josh said as they entered route 29. “Now, let’s find a wild Pokemon to defeat.” “Yes let’s.” Croca agreed as they noticed a wild Sentret running by. “There!” Croca then jumped in front of the Sentret’s path. “Croca use… ummm… uhhh…” Josh stuttered as he tried to figure out Croca’s moves. “Uhhh… Take this!” Croca yelled as he started scratching the Sentret. “Now to finish it off.” Croca’s claw started glowing bright red, and then it started on fire. Croca then slashed at his foe defeating it. “Wow. Now I know not to make you mad.” Josh admitted as Croca walked towards him. “Yeah you will just make me more powerful if you do that.” Croca explained as they started down the route again towards Cherrygrove town. Major Events *Josh obtains a Totodile (Croca) *Two unknown trainers got Cyndiquil and Chikorita *Josh arrives in Cherrygrove town debuts *Josh *professor Elm *Two unnamed assistants Pokemon debuts *Totodile (Croca) *Aggron (Professor Elm's) *Sentret (Wild) *Seedot (Wild) Category:Operation: Johto